The invention relates generally to agricultural vehicles and, more particularly, to a system and method for synchronizing engine and transmission system operation within an agricultural vehicle.
Various types of agricultural vehicles (e.g., tractors, floaters, applicators, sprayers, etc.) are employed to deliver fertilizer, pesticides, herbicides, seeds, or other products to the surface of a field and/or to perform other agricultural functions (e.g., harvesting, cultivating, etc.). Typical agricultural vehicles include an engine configured to power the vehicle, and a transmission system configured to transfer engine power to rotating wheels at a desired gear ratio. Certain agricultural vehicles employ an automatic transmission configured to automatically shift gear ratios based on engine load, engine speed and/or ground speed, among other factors.
Certain agricultural vehicles include a cruise control system configured to maintain a constant vehicle speed by continuously regulating engine speed. For example, certain cruise control systems may maintain the engine at a desired speed (e.g., approximately 2100 rotations per minute (RPM)) to achieve a desired vehicle speed. During a gear shift, the ratio of engine speed to ground speed changes. Because the ground speed remains substantially constant, the engine speed is varied to facilitate gear shifting. However, many modern engines are effective at maintaining a constant engine speed when the cruise control system is engaged. Unfortunately, maintaining a constant engine speed while the transmission is shifting gears may interfere with the shifting process.